fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp-Arctica
Camp-Arctica is episode 22b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy and Chum Chum go camping with Man-Arctica as his Man-Arctic Seal Cubs, but they are too cold in the freezing cold arctic tundra where the camp takes place. When they see Global Warmer's warm camp across the lake, they try to sneak over there without Man-Arctica noticing. Plot In the woods, Man-Arctica follows the boys (Fanboy and Chum Chum) as they hike. They hike and hike until they soon reach a cold tundra with snow. Fanboy and Chum Chum had been followed by Man-Arctica into an igloo. Then, Fanboy and Chum Chum go out of the igloo and freeze in the Arctic. Fanboy has a purple face from the cold. Man-Arctica thinks about Fanboy and Chum Chum, who go out of the igloo and get attacked by Arctic wolves. Fanboy and Chum Chum sleep for a whole night in the igloo, and Man-Arctica wakes up them in the morning. Fanboy and Chum Chum find out when they are hungry, they should use fishing poles to look for salmon. Man-Arctica gives them badges, which make their hands get holes. Outside the igloo, Fanboy and Chum Chum hear a noise in the fog. It is a bunch of happy kids playing on a beach where the Global Warmer has a camp of his own. The boys really want to go there, but they are too hungry to. Man-Arctica teaches the boys how to milk a furry ox, which is a female. Chum Chum gets a pail to milk the ox. When Fanboy and Chum Chum fail to milk the ox, Chum Chum is squeezed out by the ox's udder. The boys manage to go to the beach right there so they clear the fog with a pool float after getting exploded. In the end, Man-Arctica gets melted by the sun. Songs *''We're Camping With Man-Arctica'' Trivia *The first images were seen in the Nickelodeon Spain Weekend promo. *The episode is based off of the game "Who's Your Summer Camp Sidekick?". *This is the first time Man-Arctica melted. *In the igloo scene after breakfast, Man-Arctica is seen with a pear computer. This is a reference to Dan Schneider shows. Continuity *Second episode with a variation of Man-Arctica's name in the title. ("Stan Arctica") *Second appearance of the Man-Arctic Seal Cubs, Fanboy and Chum Chum's scout troop. They previously appeared in "Bubble Trouble". *Third time the beach was seen ("The Frosty Bus", "Put That Cookie Down!"). It's the first time though it's seen physically. *Second time someone goes camping ("Fan vs. Wild"). *Fanboy uses the same backpack from "Fan vs. Wild". *Third time someone is hypnotized ("Lord of the Rings", "HypnotOZed"). Goofs *Fanboy and Chum Chum are Man-Arctic Seal Cubs in this episode, but in their previous appearance "Bubble Trouble", they were promoted to Narwhals. So this proves that this occured before that as a flashback. *In the song, Fanboy and Chum Chum say they're hiking through the park when it's actually the forest. *When Joey, Duke and Michael were in the water they had no nipples visable. Allusions *The title is a portmanteau of "Camp" and "Man-Arctica". *'Star Wars' - Global Warmer parodies Count Dooku. *When complaining about the cold Fanboy says, " '''Come out to the tundra. We'll get together, have a few laughs. Well, yippie ki-yay, Man-Artica!" '''An allusion to John MaClane kvetching in Die Hard. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Flutterman as Chum Chum Jeff Glen Bennett as Man-Arctica and Global Warmer Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Man-Arctica